


Love brings you flowers and it builds you coffins.

by UchihaBloodline



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaBloodline/pseuds/UchihaBloodline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we confess our love with our final breath. And sometimes we get a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love brings you flowers and it builds you coffins.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick reincarnation doodle. Enjoy!

Sasuke hears the blade that pierced Naruto's body before he saw it. He heard the soft gasp from him before he even looked at him. He felt it in every bone of his body, so now he is standing near him, frozen. Looking at his best friend, his soulmate, his sun, taking his last few breaths. 

Naruto had saved his son, of course he had. Sasuke would have thought it was heroic, had it been someone else. But now all he feels is anger, _panic_ -

Boruto is screaming in anger, and Naruto being who he is tries to get up, eyes scrunched in pain to soothe his son. Assure him he’ll be fine. ~~_**He knows he won’t be.**_~~

The enemy sees Naruto’s intentions to get up, and goes to kill Naruto for good. Tossing a blade he knows will be lethal. 

Boruto’s first instinct is to kill the oponent. A Kunai is stabbed between his eyes. The ninja drops dead on the ground. 

Naruto opens his eyes again, to the sight of Sasuke’s body haunched over his, blood dripping from the part of his body that stopped the attack the enemy had sent. 

Sarada’s body goes cold, as she watches a pool of blood form on her dad’s clothes. 

Naruto is staring at Sasuke, and he’s so angry, so _furious-_

_“WHY WOULD YOU SAVE ME, I AM DEAD EITHER WAY; YOU IDIOT, YOU.. THIS WASN’T THE TIME TO LET YOUR BODY MOVE ON IT’S OWN-”  
_

For a moment it amuses Sasuke, how Naruto has found the strength to yell at him like that. He knows he’s gonna die, too. But he has a feeling of peace that he didn’t have twenty seconds ago. Sasuke isn’t scared anymore. His entire world isn’t coming down on him. He glances down at the blade embedded in his body. The blade that would take his life. Naruto had promised him that they would die together, and now they would. 

Sasuke can’t live in a world that Naruto isn’t a part of.

Naruto is looking paler than he did a few seconds ago. And Sasuke considers telling him. He considers telling him everything he never had the courage to tell him. How he felt about him, how he could never get over him. How Naruto was the love of his life. But the children were still there. And he can’t do that.

He wants to tell him how he had loved him since they were genin, and didn’t come to terms with his feelings till after their final battle while he traveled. 

Wants to tell him how he never got the chance to tell him, because Naruto chose Hinata. Instead, he just says

“This was more selfish than selfless, dobe" Every word hurts, and he can feel his body going numb on him. Naruto’s eyes widen, pale lips shaking slightly at the implication of Sasuke’s words. 

“Sasuke?” He whispers, and it sounds so broken, so pained that Sasuke can barely hear it. “Naruto.. Naruto.. I” Sasuke’s throat closes up and a choked sound echoes through the forest, this snaps Boruto from his shock and he turns around to talk to his father, wanting to say goodbye, maybe cling to hope, anything… he feels a strong hand grab his wrist. 

And turns around to find Sarada’s eyes full of tears that haven’t spilled. Her expression is hard. “Don’t.. Let them.. They need to” Sarada’s voice goes quite after that. And Boruto understands, knows exactly what she means, he had seen it a few years ago, when he was still genin, but thought he was crazy. Maybe that’s why his dad had never looked at his mother the way Shikamaru-san looked at Temari-san. And it tugs at his heart, just how unfair the life of a shinobi can be. 

Naruto’s shaky hand reaches out and grabs sasuke’s, who’s still struggling to think of what to say. And he knows, knows what words Sasuke is desperate to let out but can’t. His heart feels nostalgic, disappointed and happy at the same time. Had he been braver, things could have been different. But he felt as if this is what was meant for them. At least now he knows, and he’ll make sure Sasuke does, too. 

“Teme.. It’s okay, me.. Me too” Sasuke can’t help it, a feeling of anger, of disappointment, of regret, of shock. He should have talked- he should have said something years ago. Shouldn’t have let his fear and pride get in the way. Naruto felt the same, he felt the fucking same and there was no way to ever be with him, not anymore. 

 "Hey.. Sasuke… I’ll see you in the next life, yeah?“

 _Maybe we’ll be together there_. Goes unspoken. 

The words strike through his heart and bring back sasuke’s peace, and naruto’s eyes are so loving and warm, even though he’s turning a shade of purple. Sasuke doesn’t feel pain anymore. Doesn’t feel anything. Only the connection between his hand and Naruto’s. His eyes never leave Naruto’s

“Yeah, yeah” Naruto smiles softly and closes his eyes. 

“Boruto, take care of our family, You.. are a great ninja” He coughs up some blood and goes quiet, Boruto nods even though his dad can’t see him. 

“I will, dad-thank you” He chokes out and the tears spill.   


Sasuke watches Naruto take one final breath before his body goes limp and knows his is coming as well. So he looks up at Boruto and Sarada. He feels guilty, that he sacrificed himself like this even knowing Naruto would die either way, left Konoha alone, left their children alone. 

“Dad.. It’s okay, you go.. It’s okay.. Say hi to uncle Itachi for me, we’ll be okay” her voice is so hoarse he wouldn’t believe it’s his daughter if he didn’t know better. Sasuke’s eyes widen. And sarada smiles through the tears staining her cheeks, grabbing Boruto’s hand. “Take care of dad, sensei” and he nods, gaze shifting back to Naruto. His vision is clouding around the edges, and he makes sure Naruto is the last thing he sees before his eyes close. A darkness consuming him. 

—————————————–

**Thousand of years later**

“Was that the last box?” Sasuke pushes his sweaty black bangs from his face and he nods. Setting the box on the floor and glancing at their new apartment. They would start college soon and decided to move in together to a small, but cozy apartment near their campus. His boyfriend is laying on the floor of their livingroom, surrounded by boxes, eyes closed, resting.   


Sasuke moves to stand infront of him. His feet near Naruto’s head, and he gets a sudden feeling of Deja Vu, sees a much younger Naruto laying on the ground near a waterfall, eyes closed as well, hair tousled under a bandana that has the same symbol Naruto has been drawing since they were six and three fox whiskers-like scars adorn each one of his cheeks. Sasuke doesn’t remember wanting to kneel down, but he does anyways, because it feels right at the moment and his face is inches away from Naruto’s now. He feels like he’s been in this position with the blonde before, but can’t recall it ever happening. He shakes his head and thinks “I must be really tired” before leaning down and pecking his boyfriend’s lips

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
